Voles
by divergood
Summary: Song-fic ...mais moi je suis toujours là, immobile, stoïque, et seul . . Parce que ceux qui restent se sentent toujours trop seul. Lui il reste là, il en souffre mais que faire d'autres?Quand on ne peut ni pleurer, ni hurler, ni revenir dans le passé?


**oO Voles Oo**

Coup d'inspiration sur cette chanson sur laquelle j'ai craqué depuis longtemps ; même si je suis très loin de ce que j'aurai voulut vous transmettre. Mais je ne ferai pas mieux avec ça je pense . Review ou pas, comment vous voulez. Le tout et de donner un avis

**Disclamer** : J'avoue honteusement malmené ici l'univers de** JKR** , ainsi que (et oui j'ose le faire deux foisXD) une chanson de **Céline Dion** appelée « Voles » absolument sublime a vous procurez d'urgence même si elle est assez vielle elle mérite le détour.Elle a sa petite histoire mais je préfère ne rien vous dire, de peur de briser l'interprétation que vous vous en faites. Ou alors mailer moi :)

**Remerciement** : Un grand merci à **Kakahuette **qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre, et c'est un travail ingrat. A Marion aussi. Et un coucou à Tina, Addy , Melo et Marie(Parce que j'adore passer des coucou XD)

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

OoOoOo

Le soleil commence à descendre lentement, disparaissant derrière cette mer si calme. Comme s'il cherchait à passer sur l'autre rive, mais moi je suis toujours là, immobile, stoïque, et seul .

Et vous, vous n'êtes plus.

Vous êtes partout et nul part à la fois.

Vous vous laissez porter par le vent, parfois je sentirai presque passer à côté de moi une jeune fille riant aux éclats, dansant dans l'herbe fraîche de la colline, parfois je verrai presque un balai filant à toutes allures, le conducteur me décochant un sourire sincère, parfois j'entendrai presque une réflexion taquine, sensée me remettre d'aplomb à l'approche des pleines lune ou un glapissement d'admiration, parfois ….

Mais je suis bien seul, assis sur ma colline, la mer la léchant de ses vagues, quelques mètres sous mes pieds ballant.

Et je me mets à fredonner, tout doucement, nostalgique, cette chanson, que j'ai toujours aimé, que j'ai toujours connue, ma mère ma la chantait si souvent, m'aidant à supporter toutes mes transformations, supporter la douleur qu'était, pardon, qu'est ma vie.

_Vole vole petite aile_

_Ma douce, mon hirondelle_

_Va t'en loin, va t'en sereine_

_Qu'ici rien ne te retienne_

_Rejoins le ciel et l'éther_

_Laisse-nous laisse la terre_

_Quitte manteau de misère_

_Change d'univers_

Je sens trois larmes, seulement et uniquement trois larmes. Cette chanson m'a toujours touché je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je ne pleure pas pour ça, je ne pleure pas pour moi, je pleure pour vous. Mes trois seules larmes, une pour celui qui a franchi d'innombrables barrières pour moi, 16 ans que tu n'es plus et la douleur est toujours aussi vive.

_Vole vole petite sœur_

_Vole mon ange, ma douleur_

_Quitte ton corps et nous laisse_

_Qu'enfin ta souffrance cesse_

_Va rejoindre l'autre rive_

_Celle des fleurs et des rires_

_Celle que tu voulais tant_

_Ta vie d'antan_

Une pour toi, Lis, toi qui était comme une sœur, toi qui m'a aidé, soutenue, une fleur si belle qui dansait autour de moi, autour de nous, avec ton regard rempli d'amour, tes yeux posées sur James. Je ne croyait pas cela possible un amour comme celui là et pourtant….

_Vole vole mon amour_

_Puisque le nôtre est trop lourd_

_Puisque rien ne te soulage_

_Vole à ton dernier voyage_

_Lâche tes heures épuisées_

_Vole, tu l'as pas volé_

_Deviens souffle, sois colombe_

_Pour t'envoler_

Et une pour toi bien sûr, j'aimerai tant en verser plus, mais je ne peux pas, on m'a toujours dit que les loups n'avaient pas de larmes, et moi je suis un loup-garou, pensée au combien amère, je ne peux pas vous pleurer tous et encore moins toi, je ne peux pas vous laisser ce dernier hommage car je suis « ça », un loup fatigué de vivre, un loup seul.

_Vole, vole petite flamme_

_Vole mon ange, mon âme_

_Quitte ta peau de misère_

_Va retrouver la lumière_

Je me tais, le silence me pénètre, et le vent me caresse. Je sentirai presque les doigts fins de Lily sur ma joue.

Le soleil a disparu derrière l'autre rive, et moi je suis toujours là. Vous êtes parti sur l'autre rive vous aussi et moi je suis toujours là, moi qui aurai tout donné pour aller là-bas et ne plus être ce que je suis, puis, toujours moi qui aurai tout donner pour aller là-bas mais pour vous cette fois, car vous étiez ceux que je chérissais.

Quel ironie ! c'est moi qui me retrouve ici, sur cette terre et vous qui n'y êtes plus. J'en crierai presque de dépit si je n'étais pas si épuisé. Alors je ferme les yeux, m'allonge et sens, c'est tout ce que je peux faire, je reste là et je sens cette terre où je suis resté à votre place.

Tout doucement , sans bruit, un petit point blanc sort du feuillage des arbres avoisinants. Une petite silhouette aux ailes magnifiques, s'envolant vers les derniers rayons de soleil qui s'épuisent. Passant délicatement au-dessus de lui et laissant échapper une plume, qui tombe, épousant les courbes de l'air, en un jolie va et vient et atterrissant sur sa poitrine, Rémus les yeux fermés ne voient pas cette plume posée sur son cœur .

* * *

Merci 

L'auteur promet de ne pas récidivé trop souvent:)

Au plaisir,

Divergood ;)


End file.
